


Not sure how,but it happened.

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Duke Nukem (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Past self harm/alcoholism/Drugs, yeah here's this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk,<br/>You're dating Duke.<br/>Written at like 3 AM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not sure how,but it happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick TW:  
> Past self-harm, alcoholism, and drugs.

You didn't know how you became Duke Nukem's girlfriend,but you never questioned it anymore. 

You and him were driving, both with caffeinated drinks in your hands. Yours, coffee, his ,an energy drink.  
You two hadn't gotten much sleep considering you had spent most of the night tied to the bedposts and he spent most of the night teasing you.  
You were wearing bracelets to cover up the rope burn marks on your wrists and jeans to cover the ones on your ankles.  
He grabs your hand and says "I love you".  
And it's amazing, the feeling you get when you realize that's the truth. 

Your life before Duke Nukem was a mess. Alcohol, drugs, rehab, self harm as a replacement for drinking and doing drugs. 

But one day, he found you and you knew it was fate. He took you in, and you two had just been general badasses together since then. 

You're jolted back to the present by a hand on your knee.  
You know that more often than not, despite having non-sexual intentions, it would always end with one of you moaning and begging.

But today, you decided to make him work for it.

You smirk. He stops the car at a stoplight and looks over at you, reading your face, trying to read what your next move will be.  
He starts driving again.  
You pick up his hand, making it look like you're gonna kiss his hand.  
Instead, you take two of his fingers into your mouth, running your tongue over and around them.  
He let's out a (pathetic) noise, a mix between a moan and a whimper. You look at him. He's blushing.  
"You're fuckin' pathetic sometimes, Nukem."  
He looks at you.  
"Oh, it's that kinda day, huh?"  
You nod.  
"As soon as we get home...oh the things I'm gonna do to you..."  
You can tell you're blushing, but you're not gonna be the sub tonight.  
Besides, this little bitch needs to learn his place.  
You start working on his fingers again.  
"No matter how much you want to, you'll never be the dom."  
You grab his wrist and pull his fingers out of your mouth.  
"Asshole."  
He smirks.  
"Trust me,when I'm done with you,you'll wish you'd never had said all that."  
You smirk as well.  
"I doubt it."

The game is ON.


End file.
